


Live a Little

by triberghexe241



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, no one died au, sam/beth is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triberghexe241/pseuds/triberghexe241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is kind of a grump at first, not in the mood for partying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Its really short, I'm sorry.

You sat on the couch idly chatting with Beth about the last year of school, everyone was glad it was coming to a close.  
“Alright!” Josh laughed from the kitchen, “Time to kick this party into high gear!”  
Emily had put some Jell-o shots on the counter. The group migrated to the kitchen, surrounding the counter and passing cups and bottles of alcohol around.  
“Not a party without some killer tunes!” Jess called as she cranked the music up, practically as loud as it could go, not like there was neighbors to worry about anyway. By the time she reached the counter you had already downed a shot with Beth.  
“Wait, wait!” Josh exclaimed throwing his hand out into the center of the group, he held up his shot. “To another great, annual getaway! And finally getting (Y/N) to join us!” Josh grinned at you.  
You cheered along with everyone as you all clinked the glasses together. Everyone slammed the shot glasses down and you decided that was probably good for you for the night. You slipped away from the rest of the group unnoticed, not really feeling too much like partying; that and it did feel slightly awkward to join everyone at the lodge. Sure you were as apart of the group of any of them but your parents had never really allowed you to go until this year. You didn’t question any of the weird traditions the group had, or why on earth the lodge was only accessible by cable car. You went along with everything or ignored things, whether it be Chris and Josh’s minuscule pranks throughout the day or Emily and Jessica’s weird attitudes towards Hannah. You sat in the Washington’s cinema room, nothing played but you liked the room. You sunk comfortably into the giant red chair as you pulled your sweater around you.  
“Hey (Y/N), you in here?” Josh called into the room, you gave him a silent wave. “Why’d ya leave?” he asked plopping into the chair next to you.  
“Partying isn’t my thing.” You shrugged.  
“Yeah?” Josh asked. “Wanna come back up and try again? Maybe a little dancing would get you in a better mood?” He threw up some jazz hands and made you laugh.  
“Oh yeah, totally, Josh.” You rolled your eyes. He got up and pulled you to your feet.  
“Come on, (Y/N), live a little.” He grinned.  
“Oh, alright, lead the way.” You didn’t bother arguing with him, he lead you back up to the party. The group was gathered in the living room, dancing and joking around with one another.  
“Found her!” Josh announced as you two walked back in.  
“(Y/N)!” Beth and Sam pulled you away from Josh. You danced with them for a little bit, the awkward everyone is standing in one place jumping or swaying type dancing but Josh was right, it was amusing and got you in a better mood. Soon though, Beth and Sam snuck off upstairs. Josh appeared in front of you a giant smile on his face.  
“So, who was right?” He asked smugly.  
“Oh shush, Washington.” You playfully smacked his chest.  
“You know I just tease you because I lo-” Josh stopped momentarily and you looked up at him. “I’m just glad you came, (Y/N).” He said instead.  
“Me too.” You smiled back at him before placing a soft kiss on his lips.


End file.
